coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 483 (28th July 1965)
Plot Hilda orders Stan to throw the equipment away, believing his story that it's for home-made tomato sauce. Charlie takes it all in as Stan hands it to him in the ginnel. He has to get it past Minnie though. Clara and Minnie get to know each other and Clara goes on about her various health problems. Annie prepares for Nellie Harvey's visit by getting Hilda to thoroughly clean the back room and making Jack dress in his best. She asks him to leave all the talking to her in order that she can impress Nellie. Minnie agrees to store the equipment, thinking it's for making a health tonic which could help Clara. She agrees to keep the matter quiet as a surprise for everyone. Stan refuses Len's offer to keep the equipment at the yard as he doesn't trust him. Annie fusses over Jack's appearance. The brewers keep their exploits secret from Albert and start their operations in No.5, all the time trying to hoodwink Minnie. Nellie arrives an hour early and catches Annie in her dressing gown. She also shocks her by being down to earth and familiar with "Jackie". Albert and Hilda try to find out from each other what Stan, Charlie and Len are up to. Hilda suggests that he tries to find them at No.5. Albert tries to watch the brewing activities through the back window until the curtains are closed on him. Annie tries to talk to Nellie about the LV's but she's only interested in gossiping with Jack. Albert tries to find out from Minnie what the men are up to but she refuses to divulge their "secret". Emily gives Minnie some clothes that Ena ordered and Albert quickly offers to carry them for her, keen to get into No.5. He finds out what they're up to and demands rum to keep quiet. Nellie tells Annie she plans to put her forward as chairman of the Licenced Victualler's committee. Annie realises it's thanks to Nellie liking Jack and tells him she's unworthy of him. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Clara Midgeley - Betty Hardy *Nellie Harvey - Mollie Sugden Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry Notes *Nellie Harvey (Mollie Sugden) makes an error in her lines and refers to Jack Walker as "Arthur". *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine between Episode 470 (14th June 1965) and Episode 499 (22nd September 1965). *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,690,000 homes (1st place). Notable dialogue Annie Walker (about Nellie Harvey's visit): "When she comes, love, you will leave all the talking to me?" Jack Walker: "Annie, love, you can set your mind at rest. In twenty-eight years of married bliss, when 'ave I had the chance not to?" Category:1965 episodes